The Princess and the King
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: Yugi and the Gang aren't the only ones who got trapped in the duel monsters world. YY/OC based on Capsule monsters .
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Prologue

_**{A Few Years Ago}**_

It was the year 2007 and a young family was on a plane headed towards their destination spot Flordia for a family vacation. Inside was a man, a woman, and two children ages 16 and 14 " I can't wait to get there its going to be so much fun." The girl said excited. " I know I can't wait to see the ocean for the first time." The young man said. However, the once peaceful ride suddenly turned rough as the plane started shaking at first the family was concerned until the plane started going down into somewhere in the deep jungle. The parents gripped on their children tightly as they went down half for comfort the other reason for protection *_BOOM_!" went the plane harshly. Luckily the family survived with minor scrapes, and bruises the polite however wasn't so lucky

The woman checked the polights pulse and looked down sadly " He's dead he must have died instantly when we hit." She said. " And the plane is trashed the engine had blown that's why we crashed." The Man explained. " What are we going to do now we're lost in the jungle, with no shelter or food." The Boy said scared. " I guess we could just stay here and wait for help." The man said. " But, who knows when that will be." With some arguments the young family eventually settled down and set up camp trying to figure out where they are.

" Hey guys check this out!" The young boy said. The family looked in amazement as they came to a clearing and saw a " Egyptian pyramid in the jungle?" The young woman asked confused what in the world was a pyramid doing in the jungle curiosity got the best of them and they went inside it the whole thing was dark and dusty you could actually smell and see the dust. The walls were covered in hieroglyphs but being unable to read them they didn't know what they said, "Look over hear." The young man said. The rest of them followed finding behind they came across a huge room where in the middle was a huge map " I wonder what this was for?" The young woman asked. The family decided to go in for a closer look but, when the touched it they were suddenly surrounded by a bright light with a scream the family was never seen again.

_**{ 2013}**_

It's been 7 years since the young family ended up in the monster world and the family florist. The young children were now adults 23 and 20 over the years the young family started a camp that over time became a place where all monsters could live in peace. So much so they were considered royality young Maya sat alone on the edge of the cliff, her hair blowing in the wind, her hands to her chest. Lonely tears were running down her face "** I wish I had human friends again, I wonder how every thing is now and how he is?"** She thought. Little did she know at the time that not only was her wish about to come true but a whole new adventure was about to begin.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys like this one it's based off the Capsule monsters mini season sorry if it's to short it's midnight here and I'm tired. Don't forget to review and or add story to favorites thank you and good night.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

{_**Yugi' s P.O.V\ Dream}  
**_

I was walking around in what looked like a bunch of Roman like stones and decorations dark fog was everywhere I could hardly see."Where I'm I?" I asked. Suddenly a mighty roar was heard and the ground shock, I looked as I saw pharaoh in front of me fighting the monster that was hiding in the dark. " Pharaoh what's going on and where are we?" Pharaoh looked at me in a defense pose, " Now's not the best time for questions Yugi." The monster came at him and he dodged him left and right but it didn't take long for it to grab him in its big hand.

"PHARAOH!" I screamed. " RUN YUGI!" He screamed as the monster squeezed him and dark fog formed around his neck. I couldn't move I was frozen from freight not knowing what to do to help my best friend. " LIGHT MAGICIAN PURE LIGHT ATTACK!"A female voice suddenly shouted. The room suddenly brightened and a monster I have never seen appeared. She almost looked like my dark magician, she had on a glowing light gown with matching hat and wand with shoes that looked like Egyptian slippers.

The white magician glared down at the shadow monster, she twirled her wand and pointed at it where a strong beam of light appeared from it and hit the monster. It let out a scream of agony and disappeared in air the pharaoh went down coughing for air, we both looked up at the monster who, was heading towards the light we could see a figure waiting but, we couldn't see her. **_(A/N: _**_****__Like_**_ how Eric saw Ariel for the first time after saving him_)**" WAIT!" Pharaoh and I said at the same time.

**{End dream}**

I jolted straight up startled I was relieved when I found myself back in my room " What was that and who was that girl?" I asked. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw the Millennium puzzle that, was on my bedside table was glowing on and off " That's weird what's going on with my Millennium puzzle?" I asked. After a while it stopped so, I went to sleep.

_**{ The next morning}**_

I locked the game shop before making my way to school with a worried feeling in my heart. Grandpa had gone on a surprise trip a week ago he was supposed to be flown in last night, but didn't. I just sighed as I made it to school the day passed quickly and soon it was lunch and a free period. I passed the time by teaching Tea how to play Capsule monsters it's like duel monsters except little figures instead of cards and capsules.

After a while Tristan came saying that Joey had something to tell us, when he came in he had a big smile on his face " WHO'S THE MAN, WHO'S THE MAN!" He screamed happily. " Before you tell us why don't you go to the bathroom first?" Tristan asked. Joey didn't listen as he pulled out three tickets ' I got us a free vacation to Asia." He said. Everyone was excited including me a vacation is just what everyone needs and maybe for once we could feel normal this was going to be the best vacation ever.

_**[ Capsule World/Ann's P.O.V.]**_

"Is something wrong Ann you've been quiet all day?" Light Magician me. I looked at her from the small chair I was sitting down in on my balcony that overlooked the palace. She knew me well I have known her since we first arrived here when she saved us from the tomb of fear unfortunately we didn't make it in time to complete the challenge and we got trapped her, she is my best friend as well as my protector and the only one by far who doesn't call me your highness or princess when I'm not even royalty it just caught on. I call her Amane because the way she glows or talks it sounds like she came from heaven plus it's just easier to call her that then Light magician all the time.

"I don't know Amane ever since I had this dream last night I feel as something is going to happen I just can't seem to shake it." I said. " Yea me as well." She agreed. " What do you think it means?" I asked. 'I'm not sure but, we should be on the lookout you know that things tend to change here quick." She said. As always she was wise like my mom, I continued to look out over the peaceful palace hoping that this wasn't going to be as bad as I was thinking it would.

* * *

_**A/N: The light magician is a made up card for this story I know her distribution of her stinks so but I'm not good at those things. Ann's capsule monsters are mostly made up and will be like Yugi' s only girl versions and maybe some of the others to you know Joey, Tristan, and Tea' s. Amane's name is pronounced AH mah neh it means sounds of heaven fitting huh? Anyway please don't forget to review and or add this story to favorites thank you.**_


End file.
